Bulletproof Love
by Rin and Yuki
Summary: AU. High School setting. Lucy Heartfilia is in a relationship with Gray and all seems good in her life. Or is it? This hopeless romantic has a secret.
1. Lucy's Heart

**A/N: **I love NaLu so I decided to write this! It's not a collab. It's a fic I (Rin) wrote myself. The name is from a song. I liked one of the verses and is somewhat inspired in the story. It's by a band called, Pierce the Veil (punk/post-hardcore). If you're interested in listening to it. c: Lucy's POV. I will update this on Friday with the second chapter. I hope you like it! -Rin

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pierce the Veil (though I wish I did ;3).**

* * *

"I love you. I don't care who knows or who sees us anymore!" a boy grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him. He used his free hand to caress my cheek and put his lips on mine. The lighting was bright so I couldn't see but I knew that voice, all to well. I heard gasps first followed by taunts all around me. The lighting got darker and I realized I was in school and all the students were giving me dirty looks and calling me horrible names. "Whore!" "Slut!" I heard all around. Echoing. No no no! This can't be happening! It can't! Suddenly the boy disappeared and it was just me. I crouched on the cold tile and all the students circled around me, throwing potatoes. Wait. Potatoes?!

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!" Shut up! I smashed the off button on my alarm. It was only a dream -more like a nightmare- I repeated to myself. I got up and looked in the mirror like every morning. I loved looking at my bed head. I've woken up with my hair in a matted mess of a nest at times and other days I would actually look pretty decent. But of course I always brushed it and styled it. Being the captain of the girls softball team and having my own seat at the popular table at lunch I couldn't possibly go without brushing my hair. I brushed my teeth and then brushed my blonde hair parting it in half horizontally, putting the upper half in a side ponytail. My signature hairstyle. I applied some mascara and red lipstick to go with. Something I was also known for. My red lips. Sadly, my school had a uniform policy so I got out the dark green baby poop plaid skirt that reached my knees and a button down white shirt with a black tie and a light brown blazer with the famous Fairy Tail Education Facility crest in the front pocket. Education facility just being a nicer word for school. It was still a deadbeat high school. I put on my uniform all buttoned up and knee high white socks with some ugly brown shoes to go with. I got my backpack and walked out.

"'Kay mom, bye!" I slammed the front door and ran as fast as I could before she lectured me about my uniform looking nice or about eating breakfast. I never ate breakfast.

A shiny blue car rolled in front of me, it was my boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster. I should be thrilled that a girl like me has a guy to pick her up and take her to school and in such a nice car too... I get in the car and he smiles at me. I sit in the passenger seat and he grabbed my chin and kissed me, a hard kiss. He was so rough sometimes. But that was what made me like him at first. "Ugh, don't do that, Gray!" I snapped. Feeling like I may have overreacted.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend now?" He looked at me with furrowed brows and then looked at the road and hit the gas pedal.

"It's not that." I whispered. He didn't respond. I got my lipstick from my backpack and fixed my make up. This is how it always was. We always fought. We fought about everything. We couldn't even go a date without arguing about why'd I take so long to eat or a random guy was staring at me at the movie theaters. It was a long quiet car ride.

I got out the car and waited for him to get out. While I waited I folded my skirt from the waistline to make it shorter and took off a few buttons off my shirt. There. Now I was me. I stared at my cleavage in the car window. I really felt uncomfortable buttoning my shirt all the way up and then having to wear a suffocating tie.

"Thank you for the ride." I got close and grabbed him by his neck, pressing my lips on his. I still liked to kiss him even though it wasn't how it was before. He deepened the kiss pushing me into the side of the car and lowering his hand from my waist. I pulled away.

"We should go before someone sees us." I said staring at a parking lot with no people in sight, I grabbed his uniform tie and wiped the lipstick off his lips. He wore his uniform wrong. More than a few of the buttons on his shirt were undone. Showing the features on his chest and a silver cross necklace he always wore.

"Aww, come on. We got like 5 minutes left before the bell rings!" he grabbed my waist. No I don't want to continue anymore. I know if I do my mind will just drift to that one person and I can't let that happen. What if I say His name. "No, I- I can't. I forgot I have to ask the softball coach about tryouts starting soon." I lied.

"Fine." his stared at me with his icy indigo eyes and walked ahead of me. "Don't be like that, Gray!" I yelled behind him. He was so short tempered. He did have a gorgeous face and a really athletic body. He was in the baseball team. That's one thing we shared. We'd practice together. Well he was in his field and I was in mine. But we were the cute baseball/softball couple of the school. Everyone loved us...

I got to first period and sat right by the window seat because I knew He would sit right in front of me. Contrary to popular belief, I actually did some of my classwork, despite being "popular". In order to stay in softball I had to have decent grades.

"Hey Lu-chan!" I stared up and it was my blue haired friend smiling at me. "Hi, Levy-chan!" I replied with a smile. I loved Levy. She really was my only true friend. She was supportive about mostly everything except that one thing... "I had another dream again." I whispered to her. She sat next to me. "What was it about this time?" she grabbed my arm, her eyes stern. "It was the same thing as before but always a different ending. This time they were throwing potatoes at me." I stared waiting for a concerned face but instead got a whole bunch of laughter. "Oh my goodness, potatoes?!" she cupped her mouth with her hands to strain her laughter, "Be glad you weren't naked this time!" she laughed some more and then stopped, seriousness returning to her eyes. "But, Lu-chan. You really should put an end to all this soon." she gave me a concerned look. "I know, Levy-chan, I kn-" I stopped and saw Him, Natsu Dragneel. His spiky rosy hair and his bright smile. His uniform was always worn wrong. His shirt wasn't tucked in and instead of a tie he wore a white scarf with thin black patterned lines that looked like scales. A gift from his dad. I swear every time I saw him my heart would flutter like crazy. If this were a cartoon, I'd have heart eyes and my heart would be pumping out of my chest! I was about to greet him but I saw his girlfriend followed suit, Lisanna Strauss.

"Hey Natsu!" "Hey Lisanna!" I heard some classmates say. I stayed quiet and just looked at him and smiled. His gorgeous jet-black eyes gleamed when he saw me and I felt my heart flutter even more. I got up and greeted Lisanna who hugged me back. She was my height with short silvery hair and blue eyes. We were somewhat friends. Well, I don't like to think of her as my friend because that just makes things worse for me in my case. "I saw this bag at the mall the other day that I know you're going to love!" she exclaimed sitting down in front of Levy. She got to sit right next to Natsu. It wasn't fair. Then again I wasn't fair to her. I never once thought to think about her and her feelings. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice class had started and the teacher was in roll call until Levy nudged me on my arm, "What?" I said as I looked up and then realized I should have said "Here." instead.

"Umm, Mr. Makarov. May I use the bathroom?" I stood up. I need to walk a little, get my head straight. "Go ahead, just don't make your skirt any shorter." the old man smirked. I swear I saw a slight blush on his face. The class just stayed quiet apart from some laughter from Natsu and some others. I sometimes really think Mr. Makarov is a big pervert. He always said stuff like that. I walked out and headed to the bathroom, which was a bit far from my class. I was about to open the door when someone grabbed my hand and opened the door to the maintenance room next to it and stuck me there. Shit. What's going on? I couldn't see and I was pretty much scared for my life. I grabbed a chain from a light bulb in the ceiling and turned it on. I put my arms up in a kung-fu stance. I didn't even know kung-fu. The room was very small. It was dim but my eyes adjusted and there he was. My arms fell down my sides like jelly. "Hey beautiful!" it was Natsu.


	2. Natsu's Kiss

**A/N: **Second chapter here! Fresh out the oven and it's early! I hope you guys like it. I have already written Chapter 3 too! Which I will post in the next couple of days. :D -Rin

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

"Hey beautiful!" He kissed my forehead. "I missed you this weekend." He pouted. The dim lights capturing his facial features. The bridge of his nose, his chin, his cheeks, his soft lips that I wanted all to myself. "Natsu! You scared me!" I frowned, "But, I missed you too." I put my arms around him and he cupped my face into his hands "I thought you'd know that it would be me who does stuff like that." he chuckled and pressed his lips on mine. It was a deep kiss. His lips were euphoric. It felt like he was a current of electricity and each kiss sent signals all over my body. He pulled me closer and stuck his tongue in my mouth. I was really getting into the kiss when he stopped. "You should get back to class." he let go of my hold, "I have to go talk to coach for the tryouts now." Natsu was in the baseball team too, with Gray but he was the captain. "Okay," I said, with a bit too much disappointment in my voice, "but I'll see you again right?" I got my tie and tiptoed to wipe my lipstick from his face. He was almost two heads taller than me! "Of course!" His perfect pearly whites shined in the dim light.

I went to the bathroom to check my make up and walked back to class. I had to have an excuse as to why I took long. I quickly adjusted my uniform to the rules and made a whole story about a teacher stopping me and lecturing me about school policies. I was a pretty damn good liar.

At lunch, it was the most craziest part of the day. I sat in a round table right smack in the middle. It was the loudest. Since it has the most people. I sat next to Gray of course. Natsu and Lisanna, (who was a cheerleader) sat next to each other. Mirajane Strauss, (who was head cheerleader) sat next to her sister Lisanna and her brother, Elfman Strauss (who was in the football team). Then it was Erza Scarlett, (who after constant fights with the Principle and the Board of Education, was finally able to join the guys in the football team and let me tell you, she was an amazing quarterback) and Laxus Dreyar (also in the football team). Then it was Gajeel Redfox, (who was Natsu's cousin and was with Elfman and the others in the football team) and Levi McGarden (she's in the softball team with me) she sat next to me. A table filled with jocks and cheerleaders. I got to sit next to Natsu, but I was always with Gray.

I got there first today and sat down. I stared at my lunch some chicken-looking thing and mashed potatoes. I flinched at the tray. I should really stay away from potatoes today. I pushed it aside. I wonder when Natsu will get here. I looked around for a sign of his pink spikes. There were so many things I wondered about him. I always wondered if I'm just a fling to him or if he really does like me. He's never actually dropped the L-bomb to me. I hear him say it to Lisanna all the time. I couldn't bear to think that I was just a fling to him. We've been secretly seeing each other for about a year now. He's been with Lisanna for almost two years. I got with Gray about a couple of months after he got with Lisanna and here we are Juniors in high school and I've been in love with him since I was a freshman. I really did like Gray. He was so sweet to me and kind of rough but I loved that about him. But I never loved him...

"Hey, you okay there?" it was Natsu's sweet, soft voice. He was sitting next to me. I came back from Lucyland and smiled, "Yeah, I was just thinking about that essay from first period I have to write about." I bit my lip.

"I'm worried about that essay too, Lucy!" Lisanna sat next to Natsu and kissed his cheek, "I bought you, your favorite tuna sandwich!" she unwrapped a sandwich and handed it to Natsu. I turned away from the happy couple and greeted Erza, her long red hair was tied in a ponytail today. She was happily carrying a container in her hands and sat down across from me. "The lunch lady gave me this cake from the teacher's lounge for helping her out yesterday!" her eyes lit up, "I knew I should have helped her out a long time ago!"

"Oh, Erza you're so silly!" Mira sat next to Lisanna and opened her lunch bag. "Hi Lucy!" she smiled at me. "Hi Mira." I greeted back. She pushed her long silver hair back and a opened a container that had a sandwich inside.

"What are they serving us nowadays?! It's not manly enough for my tastes!" Elfman smirked and put his tray on the table. He had silver hair like his sisters, which he spiked up. "I told you I'd make you lunch, Elfman!" his older sister scolded giving her brother half of her sandwich.

"Yo, Erza. You should share some of that cake!" Gajeel plopped his tray on the table and she growled at him holding on to the container. He had long black hair and piercings on his face. "Me too!" Laxus teased and sat next to her. She gave him a look and turned the other way. "Lu-channnn!" Levy walked towards the table. "Classes have been so boring today!" she sat next to Gajeel, who stole a juice box from her tray.

"Hey! Give it back!" she teased. I swear these two liked each other but neither of them admitted it. Whenever I'd ask Levy she'd blush, say no and bury her face in a book, but the blush on her face told another story.

I was laughing at them when Gray threw his tray on the table and sat down. He still seemed a bit mad about earlier. I held his hand in assurance and he tightened his grip softly. He put his arm around me. I saw Natsu look at us and turn away. Why is it that he can so calmly look at me in the arms of another guy? Does he even like me? Why isn't he jealous at all? Now that I think about it he's never once mentioned it. If he's jealous or not. Then again I never really have either. He sat there making googly eyes at Lisanna instead. We never once talked about leaving our partners. We just hook up and hang out sometimes. It was funny how we even started all this. It was a birthday party. For Lisanna. She got really drunk and passed out. So she slept throughout most of her party. I was pretty drunk too. Gray didn't go to the party but Natsu did. I was in the bathroom which was inside a guest bedroom but when I got out, Natsu was asleep in the bed. I was going to cover him with a blanket but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. Our lips were inches from each other. I tried to pull away but my body said no. He put his lips on mine and we made out. Things got pretty heated after that. Before he undressed me, his words were, "You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." I responded with "Me too." After that we were both pretty embarrassed at what had happened. But somehow, we couldn't keep our hands of each other so we kept having secret meetings. His dad is out of town a lot so we would meet at his place and sometimes at mine after school while my parents were at work.

Once, Lisanna almost caught us, we were both half naked in his living room when she rang the door bell. I grabbed my things and ran to his room and put my clothes on. Natsu lied and said he was about to go in the shower and that she should go home because he was tired. She was disappointed but she left. It was a close call. Even so, after she left, we continued in the shower. It was as if she never came.

After lunch, Natsu and I have our only meeting in school. Since we both have the same art class. The class was at the back of the school and there's a hall next to the class that leads to the outside that no one passes by. I stood by the wall and waited, playing a game on my phone. Natsu came and then snatched it, "You'll get it after you kiss me." he purred putting my phone in his back pocket. "Okay." I purred back and he grabbed me. Lifting me up and he twirled in a circle. "Aghh!" I squealed quietly grabbing onto him. "You're so cute, Lucy." he put me down and kissed me passionately. I don't want those luscious lips to touch anyone else but me. He stopped and went to my neck his lips brushing my skin. "I love you." I breathed. Wait... Did I just say that out loud?! Oh crap, Lucy. What did you just do?!

Natsu stopped and stared at me. I was so scared of what he was going to say next. His jaw clenched and he just said, "I can't say it back." His sweet voice that once caressed my ears, now felt like daggers.

"Why?" It was the only thing I could think of to say.

"Because I don't know what I feel towards you, Lucy. All I know is that you-.. You make me feel things I've never felt before." he looked me in the eyes, his onyx eyes gleaming. He held me by my chin and kissed me once again. Not the reaction I was hoping for. I actually didn't know what I wanted to hear. But, I did expect it. I wanted to pull away from his lips. It hurt that he didn't feel the same way. It hurt like hell.

"Mmhm." I heard someone clear his throat. I froze. Crap. Who could it be? I turned my head slowly and stared shocked. It was Gajeel.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so I hope that it was a shocker, the true story behind Lucy's secret. I tried to be subtle until the very end. Now that I look back, I should have added Juvia to the group of friends! T_T But actually she might appear later on. Who knows? I think Gray deserves to be happy too! :P Oh and I ship GrayLu too but seeing as this is a NaLu fic then we'll just have to pair him Juvia! c: -Rin


	3. Conflicts

**A/N: **I'm back with the third chapter! For the reviewer: MeGustaZeref, yes this is a Nalu fic and I think this chapter answers your question. :3 Anyway, I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! -Rin

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Gajeel!" Natsu smiled and went to go greet him. What? Is he just acting like nothing is going on?! I'm pretty sure my eyes were coming out of their sockets and my jaw was on the floor from how shocked I was at his calmness. "What are you doing by here?" He asked his long black haired cousin.

"I was passing by to return your notes." Gajeel held up a notebook, his face was a bit red from what he had just witnessed. "Look, Natsu," his voice got stern, he looked at me and then at him and whispered, "I don't know nor do I care what you got going on here but you should be careful before someone gets hurt." he gave Natsu his notebook, patted him on the back and left.

I looked down embarrassed, "Does he know about us?" I asked him, still not wanting to meet his gaze. Wondering what it was that we actually had now. I didn't want him to see that his words actually did hurt me. I just wanted him to feel the same. I even hoped that he did and now that was just a dream. "No, but now he does." he faked smiled, "I'm going to need to talk to him later." he bit his lip.

"We should head to class." I muttered as I walked ahead and he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "One last kiss?" he gave me my phone back. I tiptoed and kissed his cheek instead. I, for once, didn't feel like kissing Natsu.

In class, we sometimes would talk. But today I just did my classwork and pretended to be busy to avoid conversation. Good thing we had Erza for that class and she talked to him most of the time.

After school, I had softball practice. Which was more of preparing for the upcoming tryouts so we weren't on the field. Thank God. That meant seeing Natsu and I was trying my best not to seem like I'm avoiding him, which I am. Gray and I got out of practice and he drove me home. He had parked his car outside my house and I was going to bid my farewell and he kissed me. I kissed him back fervently. I let go of his lips and gasped, "My parents won't be home till later, want to come inside?" I needed a distraction.

We were on my couch making out. When I started to realize that maybe I shouldn't have invited him in. I wasn't in my most stable state of mind at the moment. Not only that but I was_ using_ him. He started to get handsy as he was kissing my neck. I let out a cry, "Oh, Nat-.." Shit. I shut my mouth and then added, "Not there, I don't feel like doing that today." Gray looked up at me with a pouty face but understood and he continued kissing my neck instead, his hands stayed on my waist. That was close! Dammit. How can I still be thinking about him?! I think he showed his true feelings. I'm just a fling. He likes that I'm his toy to play with. That's all. He only loves Lisanna. I should have known this a long time ago. I guess all my emotions exploded inside me and I couldn't hold back my tears and I let go of Gray's hold and stood up quickly, "Bathroom break." I coughed, without looking at him and ran to the bathroom.

I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. My eyes looked dull in comparison to how they looked this morning when I saw him. That stupid Natsu. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand. Why did you have to say that?! Tears streamed down my cheeks. I sat on the floor and brought my knees to my chin. Way to go, Lucy. This is what you get yourself into and you could most likely ruin friendships too. I was Lisanna's friend. We weren't as close as we used to be in middle school. But that doesn't change the fact that I still did wrong. I don't even want to begin to think about Natsu and Gray's friendship. I'm a horrible person, sleeping with my boyfriend's friend. I don't want to hurt Gray anymore. All the fighting he and I do is because of me. I know it really does hurt him. I choked and a sob escaped my mouth. No. I don't want to cry anymore. I wiped my tears. I have to let go of Natsu.

I got out the bathroom and sat next to Gray thinking of an excuse to why I took long. "I got my time of the month present." I lied and smiled awkwardly at him.

"Oh!" he got up off the couch as if I was contaminated, "That's alright, it's getting late anyway." he scratched the back of his head, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "Sorry." I got up and walked towards the door. "See ya, umm babe." He hugged me quickly and left. I have mentioned my time of the month to him several times before and his expressions were always the same. He barely touches me and acts like I'm diseased. I remembered I hadn't ate and made myself some instant noodles and went to my room.

The next day and I was sitting next to Gray in lunch. I finally brought lunch from home. I made some turkey sandwiches. Everyone was here but there was no sign of Natsu. Good.

In first period, I smiled at him like always and we haven't seen each other since. I bit my sandwich and shared with Gray who decided instead to bite the other side of my sandwich while it was hanging from my mouth. Levi giggled when she saw us. I laughed too. I was too distracted to notice Natsu was already sitting next to me until he elbowed me on my side by mistake. "Oww, Natsu!" I snapped. I spoke to quick realizing I overreacted. Everyone stopped and looked at me. It's Natsu's fault! I don't know what's wrong with me. I couldn't even think straight anymore. "Sorry, Lucy." He looked at me wide-eyed, "My mistake." He playfully patted my side with a toothy grin. "It's okay. Sorry." I muttered and looked down at my food. Gray put his arm around me.

I was right in front of art class when I remembered our meeting after lunch. How could I forget? I didn't want to meet him today. I got ready to pretend I had something to do and walk away but he was right there in the corner where the hall starts. I can't walk away now. I walk towards him and he goes inside the hall. I trailed behind. I just have to kiss him and pretend I'm okay and we'll get through with class and it'll be over. Right? Wrong. Natsu turned around and faced me, "What's your problem?" he spat, his face was twisted. I have never seen this side of him before.

"What do you mean?" I spat back and crossed my arms.

"That!" he pointed at my stance, "How you're acting. Yelling at me at lunch. I know you, Lucy. Are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you, Natsu."

"Then why do I feel like you don't want me to be around you?! Did I do something wrong?"

"Because I don't want to be around you! I'm nothing to you, Natsu. That's the problem. You don't get it. You just want me as some extra toy to play with. That's all. You don't care about me!" I couldn't stop now, "I'm just the dumbass that fell in love with her boyfriend's friend. The guilt eats me alive, you know? But I don't care. All I care about is you and I don't want to anymore." tears were streaming down my face. I felt like such an idiot.

"Is that what you think you are, Lucy?! Some toy that I _play_ with?! Have I not shown you that I care?! Just because we have sex you think I'm just using you for that? Is that the guy you think I am?!" He snarled. I could tell that he was angrier now.

"How can you not feel the same way about me after all this time?!" I cried looking down, my bangs casting a shadow on my face, I couldn't stop the tears now.

"If you're talking about yesterday because I didn't say that I loved you back, then I'm sorry. I can't say it back. I don't know what I feel towards you, Lucy. I really don't know." He calmed down. That's it. That's all I had to hear. I don't want to hear anymore. I ran. I skipped class and walked home forgetting all about practice which I got in trouble for the next day.

I barely spoke to anyone in school much after that, not even Levy. She understood. Gray and I started fighting more. I even told him to stop giving me car rides and I took a bike to school instead. We were more apart than ever. I lost motivation to do things. I couldn't even eat or I'd feel sick. I felt pathetic. A week passed since the incident with Natsu. Not once did we speak or even make eye contact. Only time we did make contact was once when he touched my hand by mistake during lunch. His touch still sent shivers down my spine. I moved my hand away and he did too. He was happily chattering away with Lisanna. I wasn't going to get in the way of them anymore.

I was at home after school when I heard the bell rang. I walked downstairs and opened the door. Gray. He doesn't come to my house much anymore so I was surprised. "Lucy." he rested an arm on the door frame, his dark locks were wilder than ever, "I can't do this anymore."


	4. My Lucy

**A/N: **Wow! This is long overdue! I tried to post a chapter a week but that didn't go accordingly. I feel Hiro's pain posting manga chapters every week! It's worse for him too! I will try to do that again, though. So sorry for the delay. Enjoy~! -Rin

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked softly. He didn't want to look at me. I kind of expected that from him. We really weren't a couple at all anymore. Levy even mentioned that things had gotten really bad with him. I just didn't know how to act with him. I wanted to be alone.

"We fight all the time. I don't even feel like we're together anymore." he muttered and he looked like he thought a lot about saying that to me. We did fight more than usual. Everything seemed to bother him and I was at my wits end

"I understand, Gray. I'm really sorry." I squeaked. I could barely speak. He finally looked at me and then turned around and walked away. His once bright cerulean eyes were dull and I could see it hurt him inside. I'm sorry, Gray.

The next day our break up was the talk of the whole school. Even a couple of girls had given him confessions from what I heard. In lunch I sat in the middle of Levy and Gajeel. I felt like a third wheel but they didn't mind. I was surprised Gajeel didn't look at me different since well, he knew what I _had_ with Natsu. Gray still sat with us. I just half smiled at him and he half smiled back. In a way, I was relieved. I didn't want to hurt Gray anymore or _use him..._ I had been a horrible person to him. I never knew how to end things. I was too afraid to hurt him and now he was free. I will never hurt him again and that lifted a small weight off my shoulders.

At softball practice we were outside in the field. We were going to play a small game among ourselves but the coach cancelled after we were changed into our practice uniform and left because she had an emergency. Now we were stuck with the baseball Coach Macao and the team along with him.

Just what I needed. I didn't want any interaction with Natsu or Gray and now we had practice together.

"Listen up ladies!" Coach Macao blew on his whistle. "So, which one of you is the captain here?"

"Um, me." I walked towards him. Coach Macao was tall with slicked back blue hair. His reputation wasn't the greatest. Some of the baseball players had said that he was a bit of a pervert and when it came to games, he was strict.

"You're a good batter?" He asked looking at me with an arched brow. Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean anything, buddy. I probably suck at everything but one thing I'm good at is softball and I've played baseball before. I can handle it. "Yeah." I replied staring at him with my game face.

"Hey Gray! Give the little lady your gear, she's going to be taking over for you instead. Let's see how good the captains are!" he told Gray who walked towards me. His face seemed so sad. He fake smiled and gave me his bat, helmet, and gloves.

"Thanks." I whispered. I put on the big gloves and adjusted his big helmet.

"Prep yourself, girlie. Natsu's one hell of a pitcher." He motioned towards the batter box*. Oh crap. The last person I wanted to play with was Natsu. I squeezed Gray's bat with both hands.

It's okay. I can do this. Natsu looked at me with focused eyes. I stared back with slight anger in mine. He held the ball in his hands and threw a fast ball. I swung my bat and missed by a centimeter. A freaking centimeter! If it was a softball, I would have nailed it! I heard laughs from the players.

"Oh! Come on now! Throw it again, Natsu." Coach Macao yelled.

Okay. This time I will hit that ball. All my anger will go into that ball! Natsu's head is the ball! I got my stance again and got ready. Natsu's head is the ball! I yelled in my mind as Natsu threw another fast ball again and I swung my bat again hitting the ball hard, the ball zoomed into the air and fell outside the field. Home run! I smiled, shocked at myself and the girls came to cheer me on.

"Lu-chan's not the captain for nothing!" Levy jumped up and down. I went to look over at Natsu who was already staring at me. I felt my heart drop to my knees. Why was he staring? He half smiled and walked away. What was that? Damn it, Natsu. I want to forget you and you smile at me. Is this torture? Maybe I deserve this. I looked at him as he walked away.

Let me just say this, it's true that baseball players do have cute butts. Natsu looked great in his baseball uniform.

I shook my head trying to erase all my thoughts of him.

"Okay, okay. So you got some skills, blondie. You ever thought about joining the baseball team?" the coach joked.

"No way!" I replied with a grin.

"Well since it seems we got served by the girls. I say we celebrate!"

We changed back into our school uniforms and Coach Macao took us to a nearby pizza place, which he always got a discount in, and we rode in his big stretched yellow "limo". He called it. He hated the bus drivers who would drive his team late to games so instead he decided to buy his own bus and drive them there himself.

Everyone was happily chitchatting, stuffing their mouths with pizza. I barely even touched my plate. The greasy pizza looked less appetizing by the minute. Levy was talking to a baseball player next to me. So, I looked around for Natsu instead. Not to talk to him, mainly to stare awkwardly. But he was nowhere in sight.

I got up from the loud table. I can't do this. This pretending that I'm fine when I'm not. I can't sit there and laugh like everyone else. I opened the door to the bathroom and walked in. I guess I was too distracted because two bad things happened after that. One, I was in the boy's bathroom. Two, Natsu was using one of the urinals.

"Oh, my god. I-" I stared speechless and I was sure that my face was redder than the sauce on the greasy pizza outside.

"Lucy!" Natsu zipped up his pants. "What are you doing here?" he looked at me with wide eyes.

"I- I don't kno-" my vision went blurry and then I couldn't see anything. I felt myself fall to the floor.

I'm running. I don't know why but I'm running. It's dark but I can see there are trees all around me. I keep running without looking back, afraid of what was back there. I felt like I was in a horror movie and believe me if Jason was back there I really don't want to see him. I trip on a fallen tree and lay there. This is it. I'm dying right here. I deserve this for being a horrible person. I closed my eyes tightly and waited. "Lucy!" I heard someone yell but I couldn't tell who's voice it was. "Lucy!" the voice got closer. "Lucy!" the voice was right next to my ear. I gasped and opened my eyes. It was bright.

"Lucy!" I turned and Natsu stood beside me.

"Where am I?" My voice was coarse. My eyes adjusting to the bright lights.

"You're in the hospital! Lu-chan, I was so worried!" Levy stood on the other side of the bed. She held my hand.

"W-what happened?" I stammered. I wasn't sick.

"You're here because you passed out." A familiar voice spoke, I raised my head to see who it was and it was Gray standing by the doorway.

"You're malnourished and because of that your body is weak. You collapsed after your body couldn't take it anymore. The baseball game didn't help either." he was standing next to Natsu now, he was angry. I could tell. I know he worried too much about me.

"Oh." was all I could say. I looked away from his disappointed eyes.

After what seemed like a good half hour of silence, I asked, "How long have I been in here? Where'd everyone go?"

"You've been here for almost two hours and the Coach took everyone else back to school and we stayed here with you." Levy smiled weakly.

"Your parents will be here soon." Natsu looked at me with sad eyes. Yeah, like you care about me at all. I laid back down and closed my eyes.

"Gray-san, can you come with me to get a soda?" Levy asked Gray. No please. Don't leave me alone with him. Levy what are you thinking! Er, scratch that. You're not thinking! I heard the door to the room close. It was quiet. I pretended to be asleep.

"Umm, you awake?" Natsu whispered. He sounded close. "You really worried me... I didn't know how to react when you just collapsed in front of me. I realized just how much I really do care about you. How much I-" he paused, "You wanna know what I was thinking, Lucy?" He moved a hair from my face and I opened my eyes. His face was inches away from mine. "I was thinking that I'd die without you. I've missed you so much these several days. Everyday I hope that I would get to see your smiling face at school. But you stopped smiling. I can't get you out of my head. When I accidentally touched your hand in lunch. I tried so hard not to grab it again and hold it. I miss your touch, your lips... I love you, Lucy." he leaned in closer and kissed me. I kissed him back. I missed your touch too, Natsu. I love you too. He kissed my forehead. "My Lucy." He rested his forehead on mine. We heard footsteps outside and a door open. He quickly sat down. It was my parents. Levy and Gray were right behind them.

* * *

**A/N: **Fun fact: To be honest, I know about baseball as much as I know about the history of Sweden. I know nothing about Sweden. Haha. So, I definitely did my research for this chapter. Any mistakes about the sport. Please let me know! Also, if you like it so far and some of the things you'd like to see further on. :3

Ah, also, the *_batter box_ if you don't know what it is; wiki says its where the batter stands in the field. Hope you enjoyed it and again sorry for the long delay!


	5. Natsu & Lucy

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter five here! :D If you're reading the BleachxNaruto crossover fanfic that my sister and I are working on then please be patient. We had a huge case of writer's block! We will be posting the 4th chapter for that in the upcoming days. ^-^ Anyway, thank you for reading this and for the follows, faves and reviews! Enjoy~! -Rin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Oh, Lucy!" my mom came running in and hugged me, "You're in a lot of trouble young lady!"

So they didn't see anything? I stared at their faces. Everyone was concerned but all was normal.

That was close. I was finally dispatched from the hospital a couple hours after that and I couldn't go to school the next day. My mom put me in a strict eat-lots-of-food-'diet'. So I stayed home and she had prepared meals she left in the fridge for me to heat up when I got hungry. I decided to stay in the living room and watch TV. It was going to be a long boring day. I bet everyone is on their way to school by now. I heard a knock on my door and got up and opened it. Natsu came rushing in and carried me. I giggled.

"There's that smile I missed!" He grinned and put me on the couch. I missed him so much. I snuggled on his chest.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class?" I asked him.

"I will. I just wanted to pass by and see you. I also wanted to do this." he placed his index finger on my chin and tilted my face up to meet his and put his lips on mine. We sat there tangled in each others arms, kissing. Not sensual kisses but just kisses. It felt like a whole new feeling. I never wanted to stop. But all great things come to an end.

"I have to go now, Lucy." He frowned.

"Mhm." I kissed him. I walked with him to the door and he hugged me.

"I love you." he looked into my eyes.

"I love you, too." He kissed my forehead and left. This day might not be so bad after all.

Two weeks passed and everything felt back to normal. Gray and I started to be more friendly and we'd greet each other in the hallways. I started styling my hair again and brought back my favorite red lipstick. I felt like Natsu brought life back to me. I don't know why I felt that way. But I couldn't help it. That boy had me in the palm of his hands.

I took my bike to school like everyday and went to first period. Sitting in back of Natsu. Who always grinned when he saw me. He was still with Lisanna. At least now I knew that he did love me.

...

The baseball and softball teams were called to the gym during second period. Our softball coach left early because she was having stomach pain and we got the news that she was pregnant and she needed rest. I was too busy sulking that I hadn't noticed she had gained a few pounds.

"So from now on, until she can get on her feet," Coach Macao continued, "which we hope will only be in a week or so. I will be taking care of you ladies instead." The coach dismissed us and made sure we met in the gym before practice to sort out the practice schedule. Softball season was going to start soon so we needed the practice and to prepare the new recruits we had. It wasn't so bad since I was going to see Natsu more but I was also going to be seeing Gray more. In a way, I still felt uneasy around him. The guilt that I had from cheating on him all that time still killed me inside.

"Hey Lucy!" I knew that soft sweet voice anywhere. I turned around it was Natsu walking towards me.

"Hey Natsu! What's up?" I said looking at him. Aside from random "hello's" Natsu and I weren't really close to the public. We just sat in the same table and had the same friends who'd greet each other. It was an agreement we both decided on to not be close in public. Just in case. So this was a bit weird to me.

"The coach said that the captains should go over a few things together." He smiled awkwardly showing me a couple handouts of the roster and practice schedule.

"Okay." I tried to play it cool and walked with him to the Coach's office. It was a weird feeling walking next to him in front of people and I felt I was being stared at. I knew it was just my paranoia getting to me. Secretly, I imagined that's how it would feel like if we were actually together.

"Hey Coach Macao." Natsu opened the door to his office but he wasn't there. "I guess we'll wait for him." He motioned for me to enter and closed the door behind him.

"It seems we're alone." He grinned and dropped the papers in his hand and I hug him. He held my face and kissed me. Soft kisses that got intense and he held me tighter. "I love you." he whispered and kissed my neck.

"Me too, Natsu." we went back to kissing and I felt his hand firmly grasping my butt.

"Ahem." we heard someone clear their throat. It was the coach. Oh crap! I hid my red face in Natsu's chest.

"So, I see you two did go over more than a few things with each other." he coughed bending down to pick up the papers that Natsu dropped. I let go of him and half-smiled.

"Coach, yeah umm, we were just umm." Natsu stuttered. He was redder than I was!

"Save it, Natsu. I won't tell." The Coach looked at me and then at him. He was really embarrassed, "Also, you might wanna..." he motioned to his lips. He had my lipstick on his lips.

"Right." he wiped his mouth and we walked out his office. I closed the door behind him.

"Umm, so I'm going to head to class." I stared down and took out my phone from my blazer pocket and looked at the time. It was lunch time.

"I mean lunch." I smiled awkwardly.

"Me too." he scratched the back of his head and walked away.

I got to lunch almost the same time as Natsu, even taking different routes. Gray didn't come to school, for who knows what. So I sat in my normal seat next to Levy. "Hey, Lu-chan! You okay?" she raised an eyebrow at me as I sat next to her.

"Yeah, just been a little crazy." I smiled then turned my eyes towards Natsu who was sitting next to me facing Lisanna.

"Oh." She got the message and I mouthed the words 'Later' to her.

I was outside my art class waiting for Natsu. He was late. Maybe it was the coach asking for a favor? I was a bit worried. I had a bad feeling, it was kind of a gut-wrenching feeling actually.

I decided to push it aside and waited but he never showed so I just went inside the class.

"Lucy!" I heard Erza shout and she motioned to sit next to her. I took the seat and she was working on a game plan for football. I smiled and we sat there while she explained what the little x's and o's meant that were scribbled on her paper. She seemed excited by her scribbles.

Class started and Natsu hadn't showed. Five mins into class he showed up with a pass from the coach I assumed and sat down next to Erza. He seemed annoyed. 'U ok?' I sent him a text. He responded with 'No.' I replied back with 'What happened?' but he didn't respond.

I was working on a drawing when I saw Levy outside the classroom through a window on the side of the door. She was frantically staring at me. I asked to go to the bathroom and I went outside. Levy grabbed me by arm and dragged me to the hallway Natsu and I go to.

"Lu-chan!" She cried.

"What happened?!" I stared dumbfounded expecting the worst. I imagined something happening to her or her parents even.

"Lisanna and Natsu." she stopped to breathe, "I heard them arguing. Lisanna saw a lipstick stain on Natsu's school jacket, Lu-chan!" she leaned her arm on my shoulder. She seemed like she ran here. Natsu and Lisanna fighting? A stain?

"What? What happened exactly, Levy-chan?" I whispered loudly.

"I was walking to class and I saw Natsu and Lisanna. I hid behind a trash can and heard them. They walked to class like normal and she was about to hug him and leave when she saw a red stain on his jacket. She pointed at it and touched the smudge and she asked him why did he have lipstick on his jacket. Natsu seemed nervous but he told her a girl probably tripped on him and she must have smudged it on him. Lisanna seemed to believe him then she hugged him goodbye and he left.

"But, Lu-chan. She didn't believe him! She was looking at him after he walked away. She seemed angry but mostly sad." She looked at me with worried eyes. "That's not all, I have Lisanna for that class and she was talking to one of her friends. She asked her if she knew of a girl who wore red lipstick in school. Her friend told her only girl she could think of was you, Lu-chan! I stopped hearing after that and got a bathroom pass to come see you. Be careful. I think she might suspect you." she took a deep breath.

Lipstick smudge? On his jacket? I don't remember- Oh crap. I put my face on Natsu's chest when the coach found us. Oh, my god. This is my fault. I must have left a smudge when I did that.

"Levy-chan, that was me! The lipstick smudge! It was me!"


End file.
